harvest_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ragnawind
My Talk Page If you have any questions about the Wiki, please leave a message here and/or on the Forum. Harvest Moon DS (NDS) Mistake fixer 20:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I need MAJOR help editing that article! MAJOR HELP! I believe your problem was with the Title Screen image, correct? If so, it has been moved to the right side of the screen. Edits Thanks for correcting, however, when I finished the page and hit publish, something got messed up~ If you see "UNDER CONSRUCTION" on one of the pages, it probably means that I am currently working on it, so next time please wait until I am finished so that I won't have to go back and redo everything again...and again....and again...like I'm having to do with the bachelorettes page~ Thanks, szimm17 Thanks!!! Thanks for your help and sorry for the trouble..... Snow storm Sorry for not making many updates recently, within the next month I may have more free time to continnue updating here. I have been really busy with college for awhile and I just got a problem with one of my computers and I am trying to get that fixed without having to restore the computer to factory default. As soon as these problem are out of the way, I will have more updates done, myself.Ragnawind 08:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Current Status I am going to start working some more on the Wii now. I have just updated the Pharmacy/Mixing section of the RF3 game's section. Next, I plan to add some cooking recipes I have for RF3. If anyone has anything to contribute to the Wiki, geel free to add it in the appropriate place. Also, try to use the same layout that I use, if I was already posting content on a certain page. That should make it easier to work with. Just ask if anyone has any questions.Ragnawind 05:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Song of Happiness I know. Magical Melody is based on the second incarnation of the game: Song of Happiness For World. I don't know if I should put it up or not, but if you feel that there is no need for the game to have separate page, feel free to edit it. Song of Happiness I know. Magical Melody is based on the second incarnation of the game: Song of Happiness For World. I don't know if I should put it up or not, but if you feel that there is no need for the game to have separate page, feel free to edit it. Menubar?? Ragnawind, could you please edit the menu bar thing? I can;t figure out how to. It's the one that list popular pages, character, oven and community. I think it wil be good if it's changed to: Series, Gameplay, Categories, Community. All games titles will be under "Series". Characters, places, etc will be under "Categories" and "Gameplay" will include things like mining, fishing, cooking, etc. I find this to be more appropriate and convenient to sort out later. Luphnjoii 21:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I agree. The menu items are the default ones, which includes Categories 1+2 on the wiki. I will see about making new categories to change the menu bar. Also, Please use the 4 consecutive tilda marks to leave your sig on these talk pages.Ragnawind 21:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) For now, I have added a series section and removed the oven section from the menubar. I will combine the characters category with a new gameplay categotuy later and do a few organizational category designs and possibly templates. It is currently about 100 degrees where I am in the daytime, so I may start working on it this evening, if it isn't too hot yet. I don't feel like doing much when it is this hot.Ragnawind 21:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) What should I do? What is something that I can help with? The only games that I can help with are Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility, Sunshine Island, Island of Happiness, A Wonderful Life special edition, Grand Bazaar, Magical Melody (The one that your a boy) The Tale of Two Towns, Rune Factory 2 and 3. Rune Factory Tides of Destiny. I could help with other ones to but I would have to get the info from other sites. I cant help with shops or anything besides on Grand Bazaar, Magical Melody RF 2 and 3. I can help with the characters on all of those though. Also how do you post more than 1 picture? Like on the bachelors page for ToD and TToTT I have pictures for most of them I just dont know how to post them. Mai_Is_Me Admin Hello, this is Mai is Me and I was leavinga message to request Adminship (probably not a word...) on this wiki. I've edited a lot on this wiki a while ago and I have learned more about wikia since then, like before I didn't know how to link pages or add pictures.'' ''I think I could help improve this wiki. so... Yeah :) Thanks for the help. I have added you as an admin of the wiki. Ragnawind 20:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I was wondering if I could add a Favicon on this wiki. Its just a small Jack, and if you don't like it I could just change it. That is fine. Also, you do realize that you can use four tilda's to add your signature with your post to signify when you are talking? Ragnawind 06:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't think it mattered sice you would just reply on my talk page Mai Is Me 07:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I mean your talk page New Background? I found a new background that might look better, I was wondering if I could try it and then you tell me if you like it better.Mai Is Me 19:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) That would be fine. I will check later and see if you changed the background and then give my feedback on it for you. The new theme looks good. I don't really see anything wrong with it. Ragnawind 16:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Even better background..? This background might be better. If you dislike it I'll change it back. yes, this is better. Ragnawind 16:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Badges? Do you think I should add badges? I already have thied some Harvest Moon Badges out and some of them look really good. Mai Is Me 05:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really familiar with them yet, myself, but they seem interesting, similar to the Trophies and Achivements on the PS3 and X360.Ragnawind 16:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) There like the exact same thing as on the Xbox. Mai Is Me 08:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I kind of need some new ideas for some of these, I have like 24 that I haven't custimized yet. Mai Is Me 08:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey I have a question, what badge looks better for "Welcome to the wiki": or The size is the same afterwords. Mai Is Me 00:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The second one looks good to me. That last response was me. I didn't know that I was logged out. I hate it when it does that. Ragnawind 21:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Adoption One of the only Harvest moon wikis is up for adoption right now, so if you adopt it you could merge the wikis and take away some compatition AND add their information to your wiki's. You don't have to if you don't want to though! It's up to you. (Heres the wiki and heres where you can adopt ) I havent seen any active Admins so... I don't know. You also have to edit for at least a week, but that just means that you have to press the edit button 7 times... I don't know, its up to you. Mai Is Me 01:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) just want to tell you that i think the writing a bit too bright. o_o